


[podfic] The Legend of Smedley Duckler, the Fighting Quacker

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animals, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, marines are crazy as a species, sheppard and lorne and their wacky subordinates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the marines got their mascot.</p>
<p>Or, Sheppard and Lorne Are In Charge of Crazy People.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Legend of Smedley Duckler, the Fighting Quacker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Smedley Duckler, the Fighting Quacker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503083) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



A podfic of the wonderful [The Legend of Smedley Duckler, the Fighting Quacker](../503083), by [Domenika Marzione](../../users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)  


Length: 22:44

 [Direct download](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fkmc/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Arwen%2BLune%2B-%2BThe%2BLegend%2BOf%2BSmedley%2BDuckler%252C%2BThe%2BFighting%2BQuacker.mp3)  



End file.
